


I Love Him A Lot

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [601]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you please do a wincest thing where dean treats sam like a princess like wakes him up with soft kisses all over him, tells him how beautiful he is and how much he loves him and how hes the most important thing in his life





	I Love Him A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 21 2014

Dean walked in Sam’s room in the Bunker, seeing him still dozing from his nap, and Dean grinned, walking over and leaning down, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Mmm De’…” Sam mumbled, shifting in his bed.

“Wake up Sammy.” Dean said softly, giving another kiss. He started trailing kisses down Sam’s neck, and over his shirt.

“Dean…”

“C'mon Sammy. Nap time is over, baby.” Dean said, going back up and kissing Sam’s neck and lips again. “though you are quite beautiful when you’re asleep.”

Sam cracked an eye open, hazel staring into green.

“And you’re even better looking when you’re awake.” Dean said.

“Yeah, that so?” Sam asked.

“That so.” Dean nodded, kissing Sam again, and grinning when Sam kissed back. “You awake princess?”

Sam snorted, and Dean moved over Sam, hands curling around Sam’s neck.

“ _I’m_  the princess?” Sam asked.

“Yep. Guess I’m your knight in shining armor. Or knight in flannel at least.”

“Right.” Sam grinned. “I was having a perfectly wonderful dream you know.” He said, giving an exaggerated pout.

“Awww I’m sorry.” Dean said. “Will kisses make it up?”

“And possibly a few other things.”

“Alright, baby boy.” Dean said, before he kissed sam again, and his fingers moved upwards to card in Sam’s hair. “Mmm, I have such a beautiful brother.” Dean murmured.

“Really? My brother’s not that bad looking either.” Sam grinned.

“For real?” Dean laughed. “Well, your brother can’t beat my brother. My brother has the most gorgeous eyes. They’re just a mix of different colors, and they almost seem like they can stare into your soul. Plus, his face in general is just hot. And he has this awesome ripped torso, and huge muscles on his arms to back them up, plus his mile long legs. And his heart, and his soul….they’re one of a kind. They’re beautiful. How he looks for the good in everything and everyone. How he always tries his 110 percent when others can’t. He pushes me on when I think I can’t. And I love him a lot.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Sam whispered, leaning up and kissing Dean.

“Yeah, I love him a lot.” Dean grinned.


End file.
